


Keep your cool

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever





	Keep your cool

If there had ever been a hotter day, Rumple couldn't remember it. He was almost surprised the very stones of the castle weren't melting. He cast a cooling spell to keep the castle comfortable, but not everyone was there to take advantage of it.

It was too hot to do anything outside, even with magic. Certainly it was too hot to work the sheep. Yet as Rumple called for Imp, the dog was nowhere to be found. For a moment Rumple wondered if Imp had decided to go chase the sheep around on his own. Herding was Imp's favorite game, and it wasn't as if he'd never herded on his own before. But if he tried it in this kind of heat, he'd likely pass out.

Rumple decided to go check if that was where Imp was, but he was nowhere between the castle and the sheep fold. He cast a spell to keep the sheep comfortable, and continued the search.

All the children were at home for the summer, so Imp couldn't be playing with them. Bae and Archer hadn't seen him. No one had. He wasn't in the stable, or in the gardens.

“Where is that dog?” Rumple asked Ember and Queen. “You two seem relaxed.” For once, Imp wasn't trying to herd the cats. They were gratefully stretched out on a cool stone windowsill, and couldn't have cared less what the dog was up to at the moment.

Searching the castle grounds, Rumple kept calling until he heard an answering bark. He followed the sound, and found Imp was far from suffering from the heat. The collie was stretched out in the base of a water fountain. He was half submerged in the cool water, with more water flowing down on him. He was soaked to the bone, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, looking as happy as he could be. Rumple had to laugh at the sight.

“Well, at least you're keeping cool. Although I wish you had liked water more when you were a puppy.”

Rumple would never forget the time Imp had tried herding a skunk. It hadn't ended well for the poor puppy, and it had taken several baths to get him cleaned. Rumple had only started learning magic at the time, and made sure a cleaning spell was the next thing he learned. Not only had it been hard to get Imp clean, especially with having to tolerate the smell. Imp had taken revenge for the first and only time in his life, eating Rumple's new pair of boots. Rumple had been able to magically fix them, but only after chasing Imp for two hours to get the piece he'd had in his mouth back. 

Imp hesitated to leave the water now, but he finally jumped out of the fountain. He walked up to Rumple, looked him in the eyes, and proceeded to shake himself furiously. 

“I should have guessed you were plotting something,” Rumple complained, but Imp wasn't finished yet. He jumped up, rubbing against Rumple and resisting every attempt at being pushed down until Rumple was almost as wet as he was. Rumple squirmed, trying to keep his eyes shut since Imp was also licking his face. He didn't realize he was being turned and backed towards the fountain until he landed in it with a splash. 

“Imp you devious, maniacal, overgrown puppy!” he shouted, but ended up laughing. “You plot better than some humans I know could. Wanted me to be cool in this heat too, eh?”

Imp barked in agreement before jumping back in the fountain. Rumple couldn't deny Imp had the right idea. The two ended up splashing each other for some time (Imp was surprisingly good at aiming water with his nose). When it was time to head inside, Rumple thought about magically drying his clothes, but decided against it. Some days were meant to be wet on.


End file.
